Modern toilets are generally efficient, both at the home and at commercial and industrial sites. Typically, a handle or foot pedal is selectively operable by a user of the toilet to cause a flush operation, which flushes the waste, water and paper within the toilet bowl down into the sewage system.
However, the methods for unclogging toilets are neither modern, efficient or desirable. For example, once a toilet is dogged, there is little that can be done except for the use of the toilet "plunger." To be practical, the plunger must reside adjacent to the toilet, which is unsightly and which clutters valuable floor space.
Other, equally undesirable solutions to unclogging toilets include (i) pouring water from a bucket into the toilet bowl, and (ii) waiting for the waste and paper to "soften up" so that the pressure within the bowl eventually flushes through the drainage system.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide apparatus for flushing toilets in an efficient and compact manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for unclogging toilets which overcomes the problems described above.
These and other objects will become apparent in the description which follows.